Quarzo Prasiolita
by MrsPeppermint
Summary: Koushiro, oficinista de treinta años de edad ha conocido a Mimi Tachikawa en un bar, después de saber que seria comprometido con Sora Takenouchi. El problema, Izumi no tiene idea de quien era la mujer de aquella noche. Koumi/Mishiro & otros


**CUARZO PRASIOLITA**

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **I . Ansiolîticos antes de un colapso.**

La mañana del domingo un oficinista pelirrojo salía de su despacho ubicado en Shimbashi para dirigirse en el primer taxi que abordara rumbo a Odaiba, estaba fatigado. Una onda de calor se expandía por cualquier lugar que el caminara. Trataba de deshacer los nudos de su corbata y al mismo tiempo maniobraba con el teléfono localizando desesperadamente la ubicación de la farmacia más cercana con esperanza de encontrar ansiolíticos antes de un colapso.

Aquel hombre había vomitado tres veces, una al despertar, dos antes de decidir bajarse del taxi en el que iba, resultado de una exagerada noche que no lograba rebobinar en sus pensamientos.

El embotellamiento del Rainbow Bridge no lo ayudaba con esas pulsaciones en su cabeza, los conductores ahogando el claxon del auto, eso, y el irritante sonido que provocaba su teléfono cada cinco segundos.

Entendía que su madre tanto como su padre estarían decepcionados.

No se molestó en pasar a lo que ahora era su antigua residencia y un recuerdo melancólico de su adolescencia; bastaba con el perfume escabroso que le saco a Miyako de su bolso de mano y las mentas que obtuvo junto con las pastillas.

Cuando llego al lugar podía sentirse el aire acondicionado golpeado el Furin, no necesitaba más campanas que le atormentaran la audición, Koushiro seguía asfixiado a pesar de que su corbata había dejado su cuello varios momentos atrás.

Vislumbro a sus padres sentados en frente al ventanal que daba vista al puerto de Odaiba.

Ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva.

—Perdón por la demora —se excusó de la forma más amena —Tuve unos problemas en el trabajo, era necesaria mi presencia —mentía.

Su madre lo miraba horrorizada.

El no comprendía porque.

Su padre tomo la palabra he introdujo al pelirrojo con las dos personas sentadas frente a él.

 _Sr. y Sra. Takenouchi._

—Tus padres nos han hablado mucho de ti en esta larga espera —No sonaba como un reproche, era un reproche —Nos da tanto gusto conocerte.

Las palabras entraban en la mente de Koushiro pero ninguna llegaba a tomar la forma necesaria para comprenderlas; continuaba perdido después de su borrachera con Taichi.

La mujer vestía un Kimono mientras el hombre llevaba un traje formal. Fue cuando noto que el tercer asiento, en medio de ellos dos continuaba vacío.

—Dis, discúlpeme —apenas podría articular las palabras — ¿ese asiento?

Miro a sus padres, no conseguía respuesta.

Y en el aire, que de pronto se volvió frio, flotaron las palabras de lo que se avecinaba.

—Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi.

El tercer asiento ya no estaría vacío.

Era pelirroja, no, sus cabellos eran mucho más claros que los suyos, anaranjado, el mismo que se obtenía de los colores primarios. Pecas por toda la parte de los pómulos atravesándole la nariz, estas se mezclaban con el durazno de su rubor. El color rojo de sus ojos parecía la anomalía más curiosa que había visto en su vida aún más que el cabello purpura de Miyako. Al igual que la mujer sentada a su lado, utilizaba un kimono azul celeste, con detalles de aves, flores y corazones bordados con el más cuidadoso detalle.

—Acaso… ¿mis padres esperan que le dé un trabajo a esta mujer? —Pensó sin entender nada.

Su madre coloco la palma de su mano en su espalda, cuando cruzo la mirada con ella, respondió.

—Y, y yo son Koushiro, Izumi — Realizo una reverencia y tomo asiento.

—Sora, ¿por qué no hablas un poco de ti al joven Izumi?

—Tengo treinta y dos años, actualmente trabajo en la producción de una serie de tv como supervisora de vestuario, estudie en la escuela de…

Miraba sus labios al hablar y parecía programada para decir lo necesario, — ¿Había dicho productora?, ese trabajo no encajaba en una oficina como la suya — pero el no escucho cuál era su libro favorito, tampoco su fecha de nacimiento, mucho menos que tipo de sangre era. Seguía perdido en los ojos rojos y como cada vez que una idea comenzaba a tomar forma ella parpadeaba haciendo que él tuviese que empezar de nuevo. — ¿Treinta y dos años? ¿Dos mayor que yo? — seguía hablándose a sí mismo.

Su teléfono resonó otra vez.

Como si de un reflejo involuntario se tratara, ya estaba de pie —Disculpen, la oficina —torpemente tropezó con la mesa.

—Izumi, has salido como un loco de la oficina y no encuentro mi perfume de lavanda en ningún lugar, ¿no pudiste haber tomado un café como una persona normal verdad?

—Ah, Miyako, eres tú, lo, lo siento… no es buen momento para llamar, estoy en una comida con mis padres, y… —echo un suspiro desgastante mientras trataba de esconder su frustración con la palma de su mano sobre su cara.

Al otro de la línea se escuchó un silencio muerto.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas que.

El padre de Izumi caminó donde se encontraba el obligándolo a colgar la llamada sin escuchar una palabra más. —Koushiro —era una voz que él podía distinguir, molesta —Sé que ya no tienes mucho tiempo, pero, prometiste estar aquí para presentarte con la hija de los Takenouchi —Cada palabra, cada maldita palabra, seguía sin poder razonarla —Quiero que regreses ahí y hables correctamente con ella.

Los pasos que daba, se sentían mas pesados, las mirada se dirigían a el —Miyako dijo… ¿perfume de lavanda? —Pensó —Claro, a pesar de estar comprometida ella no llevaría un perfume de hombre al trabajo —y ese era el único razonamiento lógico que tendría en todo el día.

Jugueteaba con las pastillas de su bolsillo, tratando con delicadeza abrir el frasco para tomar algunas.

El aroma del perfume se hacía más fuerte.

Los ojos bermellón que le daba la mujer de enfrente lo asustaba, cuando tomo asiento no pudo hablarle.

 _El cuarzo._ Escucho a la lejanía.

—¿Cuarzo?

Le indico con la mirada que le diera el objeto.

—el cuarzo, esta…

Cuando saco ambas manos de sus bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrar la dicha piedra soltó de una servilletas arrugadas junto con el empaque de mentas y con la otra las pastillas del frasco abierto se escaparon de su mano rodando sobre el perímetro de toda la mesa. Provocando caras de incomodidad, pánico y confusión por parte de todos.

Era como un sueño.

No reacciono hasta que algunas pastillas cayeron en el suelo.

—Debo ir al baño, discúlpenme —los espasmos en sus manos solo alteraban la forma en la que intentaba levantar el medicamento que aparentaban ser opios a la vista de los comensales y meseros.

Cuando se miró frente al espejo comprendió por qué su madre estaba a punto de gritar cuando lo miro, su piel tenía un tono amarillo y las ojeras que colgaban de sus ojos eran las peores que había visto en ese mes.

La náusea regreso.

Vacío dos pastillas en su mano, las trago en seco.

Regreso a tomar lugar en la mesa, estaba delirando, tenía la noción de que sus padres hablan banalidades para evitar la tensión que se formaba desde el momento que el piso el establecimiento.

—¿Cómo voy a explicarles que hacia menos de un minuto comencé a vomitar la bilis? Y que tuve que masticar todas las metas para ocultar el aroma y el sabor amargo que eso me provoco. — pensaba dentro de sí —Aun peor ¿Cómo voy a explicar que el cuarzo que debo darle a Takenouchi ha caído en manos de la mujer de anoche?

Entonces, se quebró todo dentro de su cabeza.

Arquímedes lo dijo.

 _¡EUREKA!_

Una mujer de cabellos castaños lo besaba desmesuradamente de la misma forma en que le clavaba las uñas sobre sus hombros. Se volvió a tallar los ojos para salir de aquel sueño, miro la cara de su amante de mejor forma, los ojos color miel se desvanecieron lentamente hasta desaparecer y volverse rojos.

Sin darse cuenta de nuevo estaba frente a Sora.

—imagino que Izumi debe estar nervioso por el compromiso, claro, nuestra querida Sora lo estaba antes de venir aquí. — hablo su padre de la peli naranja.

—co, ¿compromiso?

Parpadeo un par de veces.

Para Koushiro solo dio un pequeño susurro al frió que no dejaba de sentir, pero la gente parecía escuchar esas palabras también.

—yo, necesito…

Se levantó una vez más del asiento, no soportaba el hormigueo de todo el cuerpo

Sus pasos se sentían un poco más livianos, se estaba dirigiendo a la parte más alejada de la ventana, el sentimiento de asfixia en un lugar cerrado nunca fue algo común, tomo las pastillas de nuevo. Trago en seco una vez más; en el momento que parecía desaparecer, regreso el rostro de la mujer, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir como caía hacia el vacío.

Le pareció ver de nuevo el cuarzo verde que perdió al entregando a una desconocida.

Después de aquel momento, el despertaría y se daría cuanta de que todo era un mal sueño.

Uno en el que no estaba comprometido con Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

 **D** atos innecesarios.

1\. El termino _Omiai_ es el nombre que lleva el matrimonio arreglado en Japón, en el cual se presentan a dos jóvenes desconocidos entre ellos con la idea de compromiso, se reúnen en una comida o cena formal con los padres de ambos para conocerse.

2\. Shimbashi es un distrito de Minato, una de las zonas donde mas oficinas se encuentran en todo Tokio.

3\. Furin, campana de viento japonesa.

4\. Ansiolíticos para controlar la ansiedad.

5\. Rainbow Bridge el puente que conecta Shibaura con Odaiba

* * *

 **N** otas finales.  
Si has llegado a la parte final y quieres matarme o simplemente desahogarte de cualquier sentimiento provocado por esta historia, esperare a leer tu review.  
Después de un largo periodo dentro del mundo de Digimon en fanfiction me he animado a publicar esta historia (¡la primera de Digimon que escribo!)  
He de aclarar, que _esta historia se lleva acabo en un universo alterno, donde los Digimon no existen, pero he tomado en cuenta el Epilogo de 02 para las respectivas profesiones de los personajes_ (que en su momento llegaran aparecer todos). Asi que, no me queda nada mas que decir Gracias!

 _ **Adiós!**_


End file.
